One Tear
by Kitsune of thy Black Flame
Summary: Will Hiei's secret get out in the worst of ways...and will Yukina even accept? If she does, what the hell does she turn out like? HER BROTHER? O.O R&R Flames are NOT Accepted
1. Birthday

One Tear  
  
Disclaimer: See my bio  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
It was a cold evening. Too cold. It was her birthday. Their birthday.  
  
Yukina had known about her birthday and had never celebrated it before. Hiei too knew about his birthday and had clearly hated it. He hated ningen celebrations and customs. But he wouldn't miss his sister's party for his life.  
  
"Aww, Kurama, thank you so much for the gift!!" Yukina squealed. Hiei wasn't visible, he was hiding in the shadows, but Kurama knew he was there.  
  
"Hn." He quietly said to himself.  
  
"And now, Yukina," Kuwabara said, getting up. "I will always make sure that you are safe, you know that . . ."  
  
"Hn. Yeah right . . .if you can. . ." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"And so . . ." he continued. "Yukina . . ." he said, getting down on his knees and holding one of her hands so their hands were palm to palm, then getting out a small box revealing a diamondish opal ring. "W- Will you m-marry me?"  
  
Yukina dazzled at the ring for a split second and looked up at Kuwabara starry eyed. "Yes!!!" she squealed and jumped in his arms. (A/N: Yeah, right...)  
  
Hiei stood there with the biggest bulging eyes he had ever put on his face. "She didn't-" he mumbled loud enough for a chuckling Kurama to hear. He quietly got up and headed towards where Hiei was hiding.  
  
Kurama kneeled down next to Hiei, who had a sudden headache. Kurama slung his arm around Hiei's shoulder. "You know fate hates you as well, Hiei."  
  
Hiei growled. "This can't be happening...."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well, I guess as long as she's happy...."  
  
"That's the spirit!!"  
  
"OH, Hiei-san!!" Yukina suddenly said when she saw them in the corner. Hiei did not look up but he grimaced. "Why don't you join us!!!??" she added cheerfully.  
  
Hiei mumbling something what sounded like an apology and left. Yukina blinked. "Aww...this doesn't feel right without Hiei..."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
KOTBF: A good starter-offer, eh? O.o.. 


	2. Stolen

One Tear  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Hiei, the next early morning at around 4, was sleeping in his usual spot in the tree outside Kurama's room. His snoring was light, and he looked undisturbed. Until a piercing scream went trough his ears and he sat up immediately, wide-awake. He found Kurama was sitting in front of his, his face sweating hard and his eye bulging. "Yu-Yukina's been...." Kurama stuttered. Hiei closed in on Kurama and sat next to him more comfortably, staring into his scared emerald eyes.  
  
"Kurama, spit it out. What about Yukina?"  
  
"She's been kidnapped."  
  
"Nani?!?! She what?????"  
  
Kurama's eyes stared to the ground below. "I tried to protect her Hiei....."  
  
***FASH**BACK***  
  
Kurama was walking silently to Genkai's to check if she had any extra pads and healing cream for any problems he or Hiei may hit in the future. He slid open the front door to the temple and found Genkai tied up in the middle of the hallway, gagged and gasping for air. Kurama immediately untied her with ease and sat her up so they could confirm what the hell just happened.  
  
"Genkai.....what happened..." Kurama softly asked.  
  
Genkai looked up and behind her. "Quick!!! I think they have her...." she whispered urgently.  
  
Kurama nodded and helped her up, still unsure as to who or what she was talking about, but he put her down on a couch nearby. He tiptoed to the room Genkai was gazing in, and saw Yukina tied to a chair by two hideous demons. He hid behind the wall, still looking in.  
  
"So, preeeeetty missy, you gone tell us who your trouble making brother is? And maybe if you tell us an additional where he is, we'll set the grandma go too!!" The first demon snickered. "Well...?"  
  
"I-I myself don't know who he is." Yukina sadly replied. "Much less WHERE."  
  
The second demon growled. "If ya ain't got no info, I guesses we gotta take her ta boss, Neo." The first demon, or Neo, snorted.  
  
"I'm guessing your right!! We'll get boss to help her... "remember,"....." he snickered evilly. The other joined in as well, but sniffed the air swiftly.  
  
"Someone's here." He turned his head and looked at Kurama whose eyes were wide with surprise. The first demon attacked Kurama head on, but Kurama swiftly dodged. He took out his rose and killed the demon, but realized the other had already made off with Yukina. Her shrill cry was heard for miles around, and Kurama ran back home.  
  
***END**FLASH**BACK***  
  
Hiei's eyes were mixed with confusion, anger and despair. "Those...fuck holes......"  
  
Kurama eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Hiei, if I hadn't stayed back and watched....maybe she could still be...." His words were cut off when the crying took over. Hiei looked at Kurama, eyes twinkling with sympathy, and decided that for once he'd give the kitsune a hug. And he did. Kurama was a bit startled, but he gladly accepted and the tears disappeared after a while. They stayed in that position for a while and Hiei let go, his eyes also staring at the ground.  
  
"We'll get her back, Kurama. It's not your fault."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, smiling slightly and got up to go back to bed. He'd had enough adventures for one day.  
  
***  
  
At about 10 in the morning, Hiei was inside keeping a good eye on his sleeping kitsune, thinking about Yukina the whole time and how Kurama tried to save her. He felt like waking Kurama and starting their search for her, but the phone rang in Kurama's room, and Hiei jumped backwards. Kurama's eyes slowly opened and he reached for the phone. "H-Hello.....?" he weakly answered.  
  
"Yo, Kurama we have a problem." It was Yusuke.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"A bizarre demon came in last night and took Kuwabara, as Shizuru says."  
  
"What???"  
  
"Yeah, and he had someone else with him too, but she couldn't tell."  
  
"This is bad....."  
  
"Yeah, we're one man short."  
  
"And one woman short......" Kurama grumbled. Hiei inched closer to the phone.  
  
"He took a girl too???"  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"This is WAY bad....."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Alright, is Hiei with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get him and meet me at my place, we got plans to make to rescue them."  
  
Yusuke hung up, so did Kurama.  
  
"You heard the man, let's go." Hiei said, tramping out the window.  
  
But Kurama turned away for a second and turned back. His fire demon wasn't there. "Hiei wouldn't leave without me....." Kurama said. Soon someone behind him knocked him out and swept him up.  
  
***  
  
Yukina awoke in a prison cell, her arms tied to the bone. She shivered in pain, and got in a more comfortable position. Then a man walked by her and unlocked her cell. "Time is time, love." She was scooped up and taken to a large room, where to her giant despair, she found Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all binded to the wall by their arms and legs, and they were unconscious. A woman stepped out in a kimono just like Yukina's and bowed.  
  
"So good of you to come, Yukina dear." It was Ruri.  
  
"Ruri? But you...."  
  
"Yukina, you have been brought here for a special reason." Ruri looked at thewall of boys. "One of those men is your brother."  
  
Yukina gasped.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
KOTBF: O.O Leaves Yukina in some darknessy suspense, ne?  
  
Yukina: ::jumps on KOTBF:: GRR!!!! I HAVE TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
